I don't need you
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Episode tag to Flesh and blood, seeing things from Tony's point of view.


Title: I Don't Need Him.

Rating:FR7

Genre: Hurt/comfort/ friendship

Gibbs/Tony friendship.

Spoiler for flesh and blood obviously.

Summary: Tony's point of view on the recent events.

Comments can go here

---

Tony had always figured that it would have been nice if things had been different, the usual stuff anyways. A mother dying when she wass old and had a nice life, a loving father, nice job and tons of money. But as things usually go in life, he had nothing of that (except the nice job that is), his mother had died when he was 8, his father had tried but eventually handed him over to a long line of nanny's and he had been cut of from his fathers money when he was 12, and really, you rarely make enough money on your first job to survive on your own..

And now, his world was turned upside down in the last days. He had found out that his father was more than broke and his father had been a con-artist for the better part of his life. And now he was here, in DC. Tony had McGee do some background check on his dad and found out that he was basicly coming to DC to beg Tony for some money.

He hadn't spoken to his father in years and now he was back only to ask a favor. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but what was there to do? He would wait until his father would ask him. Maybe he could speak to his father in the main time, anyway, he would have liked that but it was not how things had turned out.

He was creating a mayor hotel bill and initially his plan had been to let people arrest his father and make sure he would pay for the things he had done. But it had ached inside of him and even though Tony had wished sometimes for a better father, he knew he couldn't let his father go down like this. He had been in custody of the FBI and it wasn't something he would survive, because his father would hear about the times that he had been suspected of murder. Most certainly not if Fornell or Sacks found out that is was his father in their custody.

That afternoon Gibbs had 'talked' to his father. He didn't know what they had discussed but giving his father's bad mood after wards Gibbs had told him what a bad father he had been. If there was something his father couldn't stand it was other people lecturing him.

So after work he had driven to the hotel to pay his father's tab with the money from his trust fund and went up to see his father after wards. His father had been genuinely surprised when he learned that 'Al' had payed his tab and left him a plane ticket. And then it had happened, his father hugged him, and his father had NEVER hugged him before, not even that time he had fallen out of a tree and broke both his legs. But that hadn't been it. His father had also told him he loved him, twice.

That was enough to turn his world upside down and Tony's mind was spinning as he drove home after office hours. He drove past the store and picked-up a six-pack of beer. He was settling for beer tonight and a good movie of course, maybe go to some clubs after wards.

Inside his apartment he placed his gun, keys and badge in the bowl on his hallway table but before he could even toss his jacket over a chair his phone rung.

"DiNozzo" he sighed as he noticed it was Gibbs. If there was an other case he would consider claiming he was sick.

"My place, bring beer." Gibbs said shortly before ending the call. It wasn't barked as usually, or unfriendly, not even a order. It was just Gibbs.

With a grin he picked up his gun, badge and keys again before running out of the door, only to come back again when he remembered the beers forgotten in the hallway. He thinks about taking a movie with him, or a bottle of bourbon, but he decides against it..

It's what they did, being each others support system, after hard cases they invited each other. Drinking beer and talking didn't make things go away, but it made them better.

Gibbs had taken care of him after the plague, and well, practically after every injury he had gained during the job. Gibbs' guest bedroom had a closet filled with some of Tony's clothes and shoes. The bathroom had a second toothbrush and some hairstyling products stashed away in a drawer.

Well, Gibbs was just his go to guy in bad times. After his break-up with Jeanne he had practically lived at Gibbs' house for a month, the memories of Jeanne that came with his own apartment had been to overwhelming. He had cried once and Gibbs had hugged him. It wasn't something they talked about, they just did it.

But things also went the other way around, if it is was possible Tony would show up on the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's death, or he make sure he was working with Gibbs at Christmas. They looked out for each other, they had no family close, or well, no family at all.

Before he knew it an hour had passed and he finally drove in Gibbs' driveway. He could smell meat roasting the minute he walked in to the house. Feeling quickly if he had his knife in his pocket and walked further in. He cleared the pillow of the couch and sat down while freeing himself from his backpack and jacket.

They talked for a while about fathers, things that would be better of as a secret and later on, when Tony had a fair share of beers he talked about the party the prince had given. With a smirk Gibbs listened to Tony's wild stories. It had been quiet the party. When Tony finally made his way up to 'his bedroom' he wished Gibbs a good night before taking of his shoes and passing out on top of the bed.

When he woke up the next morning he was in his boxers, beneath the cover, neatly tucked in and he was sure that he hadn't done that himself since his clothes where on a chair, folded neatly, marine wise. On the bedside table was a glass of water and two asperines. Tony took them and tried to ignore the headache that he felt coming up.

And when he laid back, eyes shut he realized that he didn't need Anthony DiNozzo Sr. because he already had Gibbs and in many ways, that was so much better.


End file.
